The Red Moon
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: In the small town of Evergreen, there had been animal attacks, Will and Halt are sent to take care of the problem.What happens the the animal attacks Will? And what's up with the red moon?
1. Prologue

**The Red Moon**

**Prologue**

It traveled through the dark forest with such stealth that the only way one would be able to see It would be if It stood right in front of them. It was a Red moon tonight as it would be for the rest of the month and that gave It strength, but It knew that It was dying and it was the last of It's kind. It was a Original, one of the first of It's species created. These Pink beings had killed them out many generations ago, as well as illness and natural causes, and It had gone into hiding until now. It had woken some nights ago because It tissue was deteriorate and it was dying. So It had awoken to create more of it's species from the Pink's. All have died before the transformation could even begin to start. The ones that It had chosen were to weak, It thought bitterly. It had to find a strong host before the Red moon died away, or the transformation would never take. And It was running out of time, fast.

It was genderless, so the only way to reproduce was to infect a Pink with It's DNA. From there they would begin there transformation that would take, well it depended on the host - gender, age all of that didn't really matter to It, as long as the transformation completed. They had to be infected before the Red moon was over or it would simply be as if the host were poisoned. And It would miss It's chance to repopulate because the Red moon only comes around every two hundred years. So this would be It's last chance before It died and it was going to leave some children behind.

It did have an idea as to which Pink's to target. There was this one that seemed to blend in with the back ground and if it weren't for It's keen eye sight it would have gone unnoticed. The outside line of this Pink seemed to shimmer and blend in the background with it's gray and green camouflage. It had infected that one with some fight, but it was worth it because that Blending Pink survived into the transformation longer then any of the others. It now knew that It had to find more of this Blending Pink's if It wanted it's race to survive.

**note: Can you guess what It is? If not, It's going to be revealed soon enough in the next chapter or so. And, OH, who was the Pink (human) that blended in with the back ground? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

There had been a lot of animal attacks lately in the small town of Evergreen, one fatality which was a Ranger. Though one that Will had never met personally, but it was always sad to lose a fellow Ranger. So Crowley, the CO of the Ranger's had sent the closest Ranger down to Evergreen to catch and dispose of the animal responsible; and that just happened to be Halt and apprentice Ranger Will stationed at Redmont.

It was a three days journey from Redmont to Evergreen, but they got there in two by having Abelard and Tug traveled at a fast trot. Each night there was a full Red moon and Will could hold his curious tongue no longer.

"Halt," Will started, pausing when Halt gave a sigh though continued when the grizzled Ranger looked his way. "Why is the moon red?"

Halt was silent as he thought the question over. "No one actually knows why it turns red, only that it does every two-hundred years for about a month."

Will nodded his head as he absorbed this information and a few seconds later another question came to mind. "Do you think that the moon some how has something to do with the animal attacks?"

Halt gave his apprentice a short approving look before he turned his face towards the night sky. "We'll make camp here," he told Will abruptly, pulling on Abelard's reins until the horse came to a stop.

Will stopped a few paces ahead of him, surprise by the sudden stop. The had been traveling but the bright red light that the moon seemed to emit as that sky was clear of clouds. At least it used to be as Will now glanced up at the sky just as a big cloud glided it's way over the full moon, casting shadows across the ground. Halt was already leading Abe into the forest by the time Will turned to him, and the young apprentice rushed to catch up.

It seemed real eerie to be camping out in the wood when the moon seemed to tint everything red and there were animal attack a days ride away. But Will didn't say a word as he and halt set up camp. Loosening the Horse saddles to make them more comfortable for the night, gathering wood for the fire and laying out blankets. They ate a small serving of hot meat and bread will a cup of coffee before settling down fro the night. Halt had fist watch, and he stationed himself in a tree to get a better view of the clearing they were in. Will was by far a better climber them him, but he still had a few moves for an old dog like himself.

Will settled under his blanket by the fire his bow within reach, the days may have been hot but the nights were cool. He looked up at the Red moon through a break in the canopy above, it drew his eyes in and he felt it hard to look away. He couldn't help but fell he was being watched, though he just shifted under his blanket and cut it down to the nerves of being in the wood while animal attack were happening.

;

It lurked in the shadows, watching, waiting for the right moment to attack. It was just enough distance away that the horses would sense It's presence there. It knew that there were only one potential threat in that small clearing and he was the one that It would infect. It was a Blending Pink, though he looked small and insignificant, It knew that if he survived he would be big and strong.

It would wait until his heart rate slowed, along with his breath. It would wait until he was a sleep and his guard was down, to strike. It looked up at the sky and to the red moon, it had to infect the boy now or it would be to late and It's race would die out. Because It knew that It had to infect while the moon was still red, or the transformation wouldn't take and the host would die.

;

The warning came too late, by the time Tug, Abe and Halt realized what was happening it was to late. The animal, what ever it was, was the size of a grizzly though no features were clear in the fire light. By the time Halt's quick reflexes could even notch a black shafted arrow in his longbow, that thing had all ready reached Will, lying asleep by the fire.

Will's scream pierced the night air as It's jaws clamped down on his exposed side. He didn't understand what was happening; he was asleep and now all he could feel was a very sharp burning in his sighed. He tried to push whatever it was that was causing him such pain but froze when his hands made contact with fur. Through his painful haze, Will looked down and couldn't help the scream that escaped. He panicked and flailed, trying to get this huge animal off on him, but It only tightened It's grip as it started to drag him away. He screamed for Halt as he doubled his efforts. As a result, It lifted him from the ground and brought him back down again, hard.

Now that Will was dazed from both the hit and blood lose, It took It's claws and on Will's inner thigh, just blow the groin It left four distinct gashes. It pinned Will with It's paws as it unclamped It's jaw from his side and licked the gashes with It's sparse tongue; introducing the infection into the blood stream. Before It could cause more sights for the infection to be introduced into his blood stream, Halt final got a shot off. That just pissed It off and It lifted It's head from Will and directed It's attention at Halt, who already had another arrow notched and was aiming.

Halt saw It's body tense as It got ready to spring and he fired three shots as It leapt toward him. He got a good look at It now, from the sheer size of It, he would have thought it was a bear but the shape was all wrong for it to be a bear. It was the same size as Abelard and it wasn't a bear but it looked to be a wolf with fur matted with Will's blood. It had three arrows sticking out from It's chest and one from it's shoulder but it was still moving, albeit sluggishly. At this distance Halt had time to draw just one more arrow, he aim with perfect precision. The black shafted arrow sliced through the furry flesh as if it were butter and pierced it heart.

The big animal fell at Halt's feet, the blood from it's wounds pool on the ground below. It was going to be in a minute or two and It knew it, but it also knew It had infected that boy and he knew that it's race would carry on. And that was all It needed to know as it's eyes closed forever. Halt looked at the beast before him, he was sure the thing was dead but just to be sure he put another arrow in it's ear.

Will grown as he pulled himself up and leaned against the nearest tree as he pressed his hand against the giant bite mark on his ribs. Going by the sudden quite, the animal was either killed by Halt or it ran away after it attacked him. His leg was slightly numb and he was sure that he had some cracked ribs. Will jerked with a start as he felt something press against his leg, but when he looked down it was only Halt an strip of blanket around the gashes. Will relaxed some what back against the tree as Halt lifted his shirt to inspect the bite wound.

He pursed his lips as he inspected each puncture wound from the sharp teeth of the giant wolf before he wrapped those too. Will finally asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, eyes darting to the still figure across the clearing.

Halt glanced over his shoulder at the now deceased beast and shrugged his shoulders as he turned back to Will's mid-section. "A Giant Wolf," e said simply, because that's exactly what it looked like.

"A Giant Wolf?" Will repeated incredulous. He was quiet for a moment before he continued, "Ever seen one before?" he asked, his curiosity over powering his freak out; he knew that he shouldn't have just waved that uneasy feeling off to nerves.

Halt shrugged his shoulders again but kept silent as he stood back up and started to gather some fire wood. "We'll burn it and then continue on to Evergreen and get a room so I can get a better look at those woods."

Will just nodded as he watched Halt from his spot against the tree, though his eyes kept straying to the still fury figure in a pool of it's own blood. He shivered as he remembered when it cut his thigh with what felt like purpose and instead of taking a chunk out of him, it licked the wounds. He was filled with confusion as flames burst to life around the giant canine.

**note: I know that I sort of dove into that with barely any cushioning. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

The steam rose form the scolding hot water in the bathing basin hypnotically before it disappeared in the air. Will didn't look as he peeled the blood soaked clothes from his tender skin; he had no wish to see the damage done. Once he was down to just his underwear, he contemplated whether or not he should take then off, seeing as Halt was going to clean the wounds. In the end he decided to take them off; the glimpse that he did catch of the gashes in his thigh really were just below his groin and having on his under wear would just get in the way.

Will slowly stuck his big toe into the water and gasped; it was hot enough to get first degree burns. But he gritted his teeth and inserted more of his leg into the water; the rest of his toes. Foot, ankle, and shin. That was how deep the water level was, but as he stuck his other leg in and lowered himself slowly into the water, the level rose. Will breathed slowly through his nose as the water lapped against his chest by an unseen force.

He could see that the water was slightly murky as the dirt on his skin moistened. Will grabbed the bar of soap on the stool beside the tub and started to scrub his skin thoroughly, though he avoided the areas where the wounds were. Next he dunked his head under the water and scrubbed his shock of hair clean. Oddly enough, all this movement barely even hurt. Actually, he corrected himself, all he felt was soreness as if he had been practicing his shot all day. He had expected his wounds to burn and throb and don't even get him started on his cracked rib.

Taking a calming breath, Will fearfully glanced down at the wound the one that that wound all the from the middle of his stomach to the middle of his back. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was seeing things; so he glanced at the claw marks on his thigh. It was the same thing, he kept on looking between the two but they looked the same each time. Suddenly, he was feeling very faint.

"Halt," Will croaked out, he waited a beat and when Halt didn't answer or come running he tried again, this time louder. "_Halt_!"

By the time Halt finally decided to come at his beck and call, Will's breath was coming heavy. Now that really should have hurt with his cracked rib and all, but it didn't and that made him freak out even more. He had no idea how this was even possible. By the time that Halt had reached the tub, Will was nearly passed out and Halt had to hold him up by the arm pits so Will didn't slump into the water and drowned.

"What is it?" Halt said in his usual sour tone, though this time it was tinged with worry. Had the wounds started to bleed again? Was that the reason why Will looked so pale? "Did your wounds re-open?" Halt tried to see them through the murky water, but from his position and the clarity off the water, it was hard to tell.

Will shook his head back and forth in a dazed manner, still not quite understanding what was going on or how it was even possible. He took several very deep calming breaths; trying to get his panic attack under control. Once he deemed himself stable enough; Will started to lift himself from the tub. At this time, he really didn't care that he was stark naked, didn't care if Halt saw what was south of the border.

Will sat on the lip of the tub and that was when Halt saw them. It had only been a few hours since the attack with the Giant Wolf, and the wounds on Will's torso and thing should have just been starting to scab over. But as he looked closer, he could see why Will looked close to passing out. The wounds looked as if they had been healing for at least a month; instead of bloody scabs, there was bright pink freshly heal scar tissue. Not really believing what he was seeing, Halt lightly traced the healed scar; Will felt a shiver run through as Halt made contact with the sensitive skin.

Because he had seen it with his own eyes, felt it with his own hands; Halt knew that it had to be true. And whatever this was, whatever was happening to Will, it definitely had to do something with that giant wolf. Will had come to the same conclusion as his mentor had; this had something to do with that Giant wolf. There was no possible explanation as to how an animal that wasn't meant to be that big; got that giant. It wasn't normal and if something wasn't normal, it was supernatural. Something that Ranger's and anyone for that matter, had very little knowledge about.

What Will also didn't understand was why the creature didn't kill him; tear him to shreds. All of the other victims were attacked much like he had been; the animal cutting deep into the inner thigh before it licked the wound. And that was the part that was very confusing; why would the wolf just simply eat him. It attacked the victims, left that signature before it retreated once again into the wood; leaving it's victim alive but in the end they had always died, as if their insides had deteriorated like an affection or poison. They would get a really high fever and they would get puffy and infected quicker then was normal before their hearts just gave out.

But the biggest question on Will's mind was: Why hadn't he suffered the same fait a few hours after he had been attacked like the others had?

**note: Hoped you liked, please review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

They stayed in Evergreen for a day longer, informing the locals that the animal attack problem was taken care of. While they were at it, Will and Halt found out more information about the Giant wolf and this mysterious Red moon.

It was just as Will had suspected; the attacks were connected with the Red moon. When the moon first turned red in the beginning of the month, which was when the attacks had first started. They were always in the night, and never in the day. The wolf would always attack, lick the wound, and then retreat back into the forest. If someone came to the victims rescue, they would also get attacked. So a curfew was put out and everyone was to be in there homes before the sun went down and darkness came. The Ranger of Evergreen Fief tried to find its den in the day time with no such luck, and when he was on his way back to town, was attacked. He survived longer then any of the others; they say he wounds had started to seal up before fever took hold and his heart gave out.

Before Will and Halt headed back to their cabin in Redmont, they paid a visit to the town surgeon; which gave neither the answer they were looking for.

The Doc furrowed his brow as he look from the wounds to Will to Halt and back again. "If I had to say anything, it'd be that these wounds are several years old."

Will and Halt exchanged a sad glance; earlier in the morning they had checked the wounds themselves and to their worried suspicion; the wounds had healed even further. Instead of the bright pink sensitive scar tissue that had been there the night before, it was now the thin white line that blended in with Will's pale skin. The only way that a wound could turn into that stage in scaring was if it had been healing for several years. But in Will's case, it had only been 15 hours.

"There's nothing I can do for," Doc said in apology, "I'm sorry."

This time, when Will and Halt shared a glance, their eyes were defeated.

;

As they rode home, Will could feel Tug's barrel body was slightly tense underneath him. Figuring it was due to the woods surrounding them and the attack the two nights previously. Will patted his neck in comfort, bit instead it just cause to tense up further. "It's okay, boy, it's just Me." he whispered, trying to reassure. Tug relaxed, but just enough so that Will couldn't feel it. Tug finally relaxed fully when they were back at the cabin in Redmont and Will had dismounted and brushed him down before going into the cabin with Halt. The two Ranger horses shared a glance; something was happening to Will - they could feel it.

Will took of his cloak and scabbard belt as he entered the cabin, and hung them with Halt's by the door. And toed off his boots before he headed to the kitchen where Halt was making some coffee. Silence filled the room as Halt pored the coffee and each spooned a generous amount of homey into their cups. Will took a deep breath of air, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled his senses; it smelt extra strong. But maybe that was what he needed, he thought, an extra strong brew might kick his brain into gear.

But as apprentice and mentor guzzled the coffee, it did nothing to help solve the problem at hand. Their minds were a total blank at the moment, because really, what was one to do in a situation such as this? If anyone was to blame for this, Will thought, it was him. Maybe if he didn't brush of the feeling he had of being watched away to just nerves, he wouldn't be in this messed up situation. And there was no way he could blame Halt for not coming up with a solution; this was way out of both their leagues, anyone's for that matter.

Will sighed explosively before he let his head fall to the wooden table top with a thump. Halt watched his apprentice with a sharp as he just there for another second or two, before standing from his chair suddenly.

"I am going to shoot," was all he said as he walked to the door and started to slip on his boots.

Halt said nothing as he watched. It would be better, Halt thought, if things just went back to normal for now. Unlike Will, the strong coffee had helped Halt's brain kick into gear. He had been thinking; if there were beasts like the Wargal's and Kalkara, than why couldn't there by Giant wolves? And that got him thinking about snakes and there venom, which then led to him thing that maybe the reason why the giant wolf didn't kill Will was because it wanted to infect Will to change him into one of its own.

Halt shook his head, his own imagination getting the better of him. There was no way that something like that was possible. No, he reason, maybe the wolf's saliva was venom like a snakes and the reason why Will hadn't died was because he was some how immune. Halt nodded his head, now that had to be the reason.

Halt watched as Will exited the lobby; little did the grizzled Ranger know that his answer would come on the last day of the Red moon.

**note: Cliff hanger or is it? Okay, I'm pretty sure it is - anyway, read the next chapter and it all become clear - I think . . . so, if you would, Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

Hal secretly trained his eyes on Will; trying not to make it so obvious, so he used his peripheral's. With only two day's left of the Red moon, he couldn't see anything physically happen to the teen, so that bode well with him; though that didn't mean nothing was happening on the inside. And it was, though unbeknownst to Halt.

Will had all but forgotten the attack, he didn't even notice the scars anymore that much. Though he tended to avoid looking at them; only making contact when he bathed. And they weren't all that hard to ignore in the first place; it was as if they had been there all of his life. He knew that nothing was really happening to him, but something deep inside him and everything around him contradicted that fact.

He had noticed it first when ever he was around Tug and or Abelard. They would tense and do their breathy snort, before their ears would twitch multiple times; just like they did when there was a predator around. Confused, Will looked around for any sign of what would be causing the two Ranger horses such distress, but found nothing. Trying to calm the horses down, he stepped forward and placed a hand on each of their necks; only to have them both neigh and rear away from him. Thinking it was just a reaction to his sudden touch and their nervousness, he once again took a step in their direction. But for every step he took towards them, they took two back. After a minute or two of this, Will finally gave up and walked down to the river with slumped shoulders.

Halt watched un-noticed with sharp eyes; something was defiantly happening to his apprentice.

;

Will stripped his clothes until he was just in his underwear; lately he had been really hot. It started from his scars; just as slight burn before it intensified and spread through out his whole body; he felt like he was on fire. But he didn't tell Halt because it was just a slight fever, right? But deep down he knew it wasn't, he knew that it wasn't normal to feel this hot and he knew that it wasn't normal for Tug and Abe to act as if he was going to eat them at any second.

He stepped into the flowing river, feeling instant relief as the cool water rushed against his hot burning skin. Will didn't waste a minute and he lay on his back on the flat rock bed, he could feel the grains of sand against his bare skin. He braced his feet against protruding rocks, so that the current wouldn't drag him away.

He closed his eyes and let the cold water flow over his burning body; shutting out the setting sun and the last rise of the Red moon.

**note: Sorry this chapter was so short, but in the next chapter . . . Action will take place. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

The pain was so sharp and sudden that Will thought he was imagining things. He had frozen, his body feeling slightly numb from the freezing river water rushing against his bare skin. After a few seconds passed and nothing happened, he relaxed. And that was when the sudden sharp pain happened again, though it was more forceful now; as if demanding Will to notice it.

And notice Will did, frightened that something really bad was about to happen, Will stood from the river. His skin glistened wetly in the red moon light. He had just gotten to his feet when the pain made its known once again, and faintly, beyond the very sudden ring of silence in the wood around him and the rush of the river, he heard something. It sounded like the snapping of a thick branch. But as he soon found out, with that sudden snap came excruciating pain. He fell to his knees painfully, but it didn't compare to the pain he felt in his spine as more snaps were heard.

Will couldn't help the scream that was ripped from his throat.

;

Tug and Abelard neighed nervously and their ears twitched back and forth frantically as there sensitive hearing heard the faint echo of Will's scream of pain. That was what got Halt's attention. Having human ears as he did, Halt didn't hear the scream, but as he was cleaning Abe's hooves the sudden nervousness of both Ranger horses had him straight and alert not a second later. He was alert and tense, waiting for his famous sixth sense to pick up anything. With the adrenaline running through Halt's system so suddenly, his hearing was notched up to the max.

It was because of this that he heard Will's next pain filled; and his blood froze. But it was only for a second before he calmed himself, and grabbed his bow and quiver before jumping up onto a bare back Abe. Halt squeezed his knees and Abe took off at a gallop, feeling the urgency in his master's body.

As Abelard skidded to a halt be the river where Will was withering in agony, Halt dismounted quickly and run into the water to his apprentice. Halt laid a hand on Will's shoulder just as a stomach turning snap entered the air; Halt could feel Will's shoulder break and he blanched.

"Halt!" Will sobbed, finally noticing his mentor. He was on his hands and knee's, the rushing water up to his elbows. Will looked into Halt's worried eyes with such pain and incomprehension that Halt could feel tears prick his eyes. "What's happen-!" Will's voice cut off in a silent scream as his back arched awkwardly and Halt could see his spine ripple under his taunt skin.

Halt bulked; in his years he had seen many horrible things, but this trumped all. Definitely, as he watched helpless as it looked as if ever bone in Will's body broke before it shifted and mended it's self. Abe neighed very nervously behind Halt, pawing at the ground. Halt didn't have time to reassure the Ranger horse, he was to busy frozen to the spot, the cold water up to his thighs.

Suddenly, everything got very still. There was no more breeze blowing through the leaves, and it was like the river had stopped flowing. Will was on his hands and knees, his back arched and his face turned from Halt. Halt himself could scarcely breath, frozen on the spot, though his eyes were trained on Will, whose pale skin glowed red from the moon light. A shudder passed through the apprentice's body before his head cocked slightly to the side and sniffed the air. He turned to Halt and looked at him for a long moment before his lips curled in a mocking manner. Halt saw his now sharp teeth gleam in the moon light before he turned and ran into the forest in the opposite direction of Halt and Abelard.

Halt watched frozen to the spot as he watched Will's retreating from run on all fours. Whatever was happening at this very moment, Halt reasoned, diffidently had something to do with that giant wolf. Slowly Halt stood and, sopping wet, he mounted Abe. Pressing his heals into the horses side he steered Abe back towards the cabin; there was nothing he could do, a least at this moment. He would just have to wait and see what happens next.

**note: Wanna see what happens next? Please review and you just might!**


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

Will squeezed his eyes tight; trying to block the sudden sunlight, to no avail. So he opted for throwing an arm over his eye; it worked perfectly and he started to doze once again. He would have been snoozing by now if it weren't for the pointy object pocking him in the back. He rolled; hoping to get to whatever it was and curled into a ball. But this position was more uncomfortable than the last; it felt like he was laying on rocks. Growling in frustration, Will sat up none to happily; how could his bed turn this hard?

Opening his eyes, Will came face to face with, of all things - tree cat. He blinked, not really understanding how a tree cat could get into his room and how it looked so at home. Will blinked and it mirrored the action, he raised and eyebrow in turn. The tree cat was a kitten, as big as a small dog. Emerald green eyes and a pink nose. It's fur was thick and a light brown in color with slightly darker brown spots on it's back. The tips of it's pointy ears were black, along with the tip of its tail and each of its paws.

Will finally put things together: Sun light in his eyes, things pocking him in the back, tree cats. And, now that he looked around, trees. Lots and lots of trees. So, apparently this wasn't his room but the wood. Hopefully near the cabin and hopefully Halt hadn't noticed his absence yet. He had never slept walked before, at least not that he could remember. But, Will reasoned, sleep walking is like dreaming - usually when you wake up you don't really remember what you had dreamed about five seconds ago.

He looked back to where the tree was, only to find that the little kitten wasn't there anymore. Probably went back to its mother, Will sighed. He looked around himself once, trying to see if he could find anything familiar with no such luck. Finally he stood, his muscles feeling wary and his skin taunt. Confused as to why, because he was pretty sure he had slept through the night. He looked down, and to Will's surprise - was naked and covered in what looked to be blood.

He just start, not really understanding. He never slpet naked, that was for sure; especially with Halt in the next room - to Will, that was just as good as master-baiting. And he was sure that this was not his own blood, so he may have killed something or someone. And now that he though about it, there was that familiar smell in the air; the smell that he had become sadly familiar of in his years as an Ranger's apprentice. Fresh decomposing flesh.

Swallowing hard Will covered his groin with hand before he made his way to where he knew a carcass would be. Human or animal, he didn't know and he was so sure he wanted to either. But before he could turn around, he had already made it to the scene of the crime. Slowly he creped closer to the indistinct for, and to his utter relief - it was the dead carcass of a white tailed deer. Before Will could stop it, his stomach rebelled and he retched. It was just one but it got rid of all the contents in his stomach. With out really meaning to and only because it was in his immediate line of vision; Will looked at his throw-up.

In the last few days, with all that's happened, Will hadn't had much of an appetite so he had only really been drinking coffee. So that really all that should have been in his stomach, but the contents on the ground had meat - lots and lots of meat. And by the look of that deer, it looked as if a huge dog had ripped into it. Slowly, he put the two together and didn't very much like the result. Some how, someway, he had done this.

Slowly at first, but gaining speed, he backed away. Before he could trip over something, Will swung around and just full out ran. He really didn't give a crap about the fact that his junk must be flinging about as he ran. He stopped when he came to the river, falling to his knees when he came to the river bank. He knew now that he wasn't to far off from the cabin, so he would wash up in the river and than sneak back into his room and he hope Halt wouldn't be none the wiser. Before he could scoop up any water, Will saw a irregular dark shape on the other side of the river, across from him.

Peering close, Will discovered it to be his discarded clothes from yesterday; he took this as luck and wasn't going to 'mount another Ranger's horse'. Reassured that he now had some clothes, Will leaned in to scoop up a hand full of water and promptly jerked back in heart stopping shock. He rubbed his eyes hard, sure he was just seeing things. After seeing that deer, it had just brung up some unwanted memories from when he and Halt were in Evergreen, that was all.

Taking a deep breath, Will slowly peeked into the water again, but the reflection was still of the giant wolf. He made himself not jerk back thins time and looked at it closer. The giant wolf from Evergreen was carved into his mind and he compared this wolf reflect with that of the giant wolf. Noting that there were differences between the two.

The Reflection wolf was smaller in size, like a pup and Will noted, looked friendly. It had big narrowed coffee brown eyes with thick fur to match. Swallowing, Will raised his hand and slowly waved it the air above the reflection - the reflection would fallowed it with a raised paw. This- this was his reflection. Before this could really sink in, a reflection beside his owned appeared from nowhere. Will quickly recognized it was the reflection of the tree-cat kitten that he had seen earlier, it was the emerald green eyes that he remembered.

Will turned his head, expecting to come face to face with the tree-cat like had when he had awoken; but instead he came face to face with another boy. Will once again jerked back in surprise; he was getting very tired of this. Quickly he covered his groin with both hands and looked at the boy with suspicion. He may be in a crises at the moment, but that didn't all of his Ranger instinct flew out the door. stealthily looking out of the corner of his eye, Will could see both their reflections in the river water. Will's was still the pup wolf and the other boy was the kitten tree cat.

Will looked once again at the boy. He had light brown short hair, with its tips black. His skin was pale like Will's and he looked to be the same age. He was handsome, especially with the emerald green eyes. Will noted the fact that the boy was also naked like him. That was how Will knew that this boy and tree cat were some how the same being; just as he reluctantly knew that the wolf and himself were one also. Feeling no threat from the boy sitting across from him, Will opened his mouth to ask a question; his curiosity getting the better of him, but the boy thrust his hand out to Will.

"Alixx," he nodded.

Tentively, Will took his hand in a shake that was firm but light.

"Will," he said back.

Alixx smile calmly at Will, waiting for the other teen to process what was happening, though he knew it would take a minute or two so he waited patiently. Will studied the boy in front of him then looked at the reflection in the river before he looked at back at Alixx. He did understand, slightly at least. He knew that this defiantly had something to do with the giant wolf and why it didn't kill him. Now Will had the answer to the question: Why didn't' the giant wolf rip him to shreds instead of just licking his wounds?

"How?" was all Will could think to say.

Alixx just smiled at him. "They infect us, whatever they are. They're like mutations as far as I know, they infect the blood stream and if you're strong enough you transform. But they can only do it when the moon is red." He had just swiped up like five of Will's questions.

With the reminder of the infecting part, Will noticed a faded scar peeking from Alixx's inner thigh. He could help it, his hand reached out on its own accord and the tip of his finger traced the edge of the scar; it was just like the one on his own thigh. Alixx couldn't help it, his eyes slid closed and his breath left him. He hadn't been touched in over two-hundred years, and just the feather light touch of Will's finger was enough. Will looked at him curiously as he started to trace the other scars that were on Alixx's left shoulder. Will tilted his head ever so slightly as he lay his hand on Alixx's shoulder, just waiting. It took a few seconds for Alixx to shake himself from his daze, but when he did he gave Will an apologetic smile. Will smiled back, easing Alexx slight anxiety.

Will chewed his bottom lip for a second and before he could really stop himself. "Do you wanna come back with me?"

**note: Hoped you like this chapter; I added a new character, someone sort of like Will and I think he's gonna stick around. So please review?**


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

After Will had cleaned himself as good as possible in the freezing river water, he and Alixx split up Will's discarded clothes from the other side of the river. Will took all of his clothes, minus his underwear; he gave Alixx his Ranger's cloak. But Alixx only put it on after they got to the cabin, having traveled there as a tree cat.

Will heard to familiar neighs, not in greeting though but of nervousness like had before when Will was near. He didn't try and comfort them; he knew that it would only make things worse. Tug couldn't stand to be around him anymore and Will just had to face the sad fact that he may have lost a friend. But he was sure he gained one in Alixx, though that didn't really make things any better. And he did wonder how Halt was going to react,; was he going to except the fact that Will wasn't totally human any more, or was he going to shoot Will on sight? With that in mind he opted for Alixx to stay outside until Will deemed it right to introduce him to Halt.

Will was nervous, how could he not be? He hoped to god that when he opened the door, that he wouldn't look down only to find a black shafted arrow sticking out of his chest. Putting his hand flat on the surface Will pushed the door open so slowly that in creaked.

Halt had been first alerted by Tug and Abelard's warning neighs. He was sitting on the chair by the unlit fire place, but was instantly alert. He knew that it had to be Will and if the need arose, there wasn't enough room to shoot an arrow. So instead he griped the hilt of his saxe knife; holding it close to his thigh so that it wouldn't be easily visible from an outside party, but in a more accessible place if he needed to use it. Thirty seconds later, the door to the cabin was slowly pushed open; Halt forced his body to relax. The grizzled Ranger could hear the slight creak of hinges; the whole point of why he didn't grease them well was for that very reason - If an intruder were ever to try and break into a Ranger's cabin, the creaking of the door would alert said Ranger.

Will paused for half a second inside the doorway; surveying the room. He spotted Halt in his usual chair by the fire place; he may have looked relaxed to the untrained eye, but to Will knew better than that. Will let the door swing shut behind him and stood still as he faced his mentor. The room filled with silence.

Will had thought about making up some excuse fro his absence this morning, but he figured that beating around the bush wasn't going to make a difference. He knew from the looked in Halt's brown eyes and from a vague memory, which Halt knew exactly what had happened to Will. And from the walled expression on his face, Will knew that the Ranger would kill him to if he were to suddenly turn into a flesh-eating-giant-wolf.

"Are you going to kill me?" Will asked quietly, his head tilting ever so slightly.

Halt was silent as he looked his apprentice up and down. "No," he said finally.

Will nodded. "I know this is probably weird," he started. "But I can't change it and it's not like I'm a monster or any thing." Will informed Halt.

"Do you remember?" Halt finally asked.

Will slowly shook his head. "I only remember the part in the river when you came after that, no, I don't." Will tried to give Halt a smile but it faltered and he ended up running a hand through his hair.

Halt sunk into his chair at a loss but voiced the most difficult question on his mind so far. "How are we supposed to deal with this?" he asked Will. "We don't even know anything about what's going on."

Halt furrowed his brow as he heard Will sigh in relief; this was something Will had the answer to and he even said so.

"How could you even know that?" Halt asked.

Will chewed his lip and gave himself away when he glanced at the door behind him. Halt fallowed his gaze and gave Will a disapproving stare; Will rocked on his heals and twiddled his thumbs in response. Before Will could blink, Halt was up and out of the chair. He yanked open the door only to stop short. He stared down at Alixx in his tree cat form, Will cloak draped over him. He stared up at Halt with his big disarming emerald green eyes. Halt stared, unblinking into those clear green pool until Will snorted; jerking him from his daze. Halt glared daggers at Will and when he turned back, almost had a heart attack.

While Halt's attention was else where, Alixx transformed back into his human for; Will's cloak covering all but his ankles and feet. Before Halt could throw any punches, Will sidled past Halt and threw an arm around Alixx's cloaked shoulders; pulling him close.

"Halt, this is Alixx. Alixx this is Halt." Will introduced, gesturing to each in turn.

Halt's eyes darted to Will for a second before focusing back on Alixx. "Alex," he repeated.

"Alixx," Alixx corrected.

"Alex," Halt nodded, but Alixx shock his head.

"Alixx," he repeated again.

"Alexx," Halt mimicked like a child.

By now, Will was suppressing the laughter that bubbled up inside him.

But Alixx shock his head again, "Almost. Al-i-xx." he said slowly.

The look on Halt's face was the end for Will and he let the out a snort of laughter; Will could swear that he could see steam coming from Halt nose and ears. Halt ground his teeth together before he turn back to Alixx.

"_Alixx_," he practically growled.

Alixx gave him a big smile. "Exactly,"

Halt's eye twitched before he turned and basically stomped back to his chair by the fire place like a child. And that was when Will let his hold on his laughter rein free; he doubled over and his eyes water. Halt grumbled something unintelligible. As Will ushered Alixx into the cabin and towards his room, he knew that things, as screwed up as they were at the moment, were going to turn out just fine and dandy.

**The end.**

**note: I know that I could have made this way longer, but I'm being lazy and going to end it with that. Please review!**


End file.
